lscstealthninjafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LSCStealthNinja
Dogs Can I betray you all and join the Dog Clan? :p ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– o_O Jeyo 23:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Jeyo. Its just I have a dog and I want to be rebelious. :P Thanks, LSC. Is there a Dog Clan page or no? Is there a userbox for Dog Clan members or no? Am I the only user in the Dog Clan or no? :P :P :P ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– chat i am in chat Legoisawesome 13:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC)) i am here i am here i wish to speak with you Legoisawesome 01:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) meet me on your wiki Legoisawesome 20:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) i am here My new wiki join my new wiki and meet me in chat i wish to speak to you http://customrider.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_rider_Wiki Legoisawesome 00:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Three things Thanks. For making a page about Meow. It really touches me. Also, I got a better picture of Gingey, in action. How do I upload it to his Cat Page? And can you please make him a member of the Cat Clan? Also...Also, I have a picture of Meow. How can I add it to her page? Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 06:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Ninjas Hi. Me again. Can you please edit Ninjas, maybe add some photos, or add more writing, whatever you do, can you please make it better, and mainly, can you just replace the photo that I've put there? Thanks, Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 06:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) URGENT Hey LSC, I need your approval so that I can add this picture to The Cat-Mobile. Is it OK? So... So do you want me to put it in the gallery or the place that has all the information? (I don't know what it's called) Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 06:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Whoops... I accidently made Wikan a page. I'm sorry, I just added a category by editing and boom! I didn't know how else to add a category, so then it ended up as a page. Sorry. Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 06:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Pages Can I make pages for all the main Star Wars character, and The Avengers characters, because 'A', it would give this wiki more pages, 'B', it would give every character from those subjects, and 'C', all wikis do stuff like this. just asking for permission, thanks! Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 07:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pages Thanks! I'll do some Ninjago character too. P.S My knowledge on Star Wars is pretty weak, but I'll do the best I can. Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 22:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Cool! It is nice. role playing role hey its me starrman i want to hire you for my role play project on fanfictoku and video was hacked by his younger sister so he is now an ally for now but invite your brother to role play we are scrren testing for now so hury cause we start in early october so get ready for the start of galactic warriors meet me on this site on chat when you have time and morphin will guide you to the site so here the link invite friends from cat clan and we can do a team up if thats ok with you guys http://fanfictoku.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfictoku_Wiki and i grant you ownership of customfigs thanks your freind --Starrman 00:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi LSC My cat Oscar is a Power House I AM AWESOME 09:54, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat You're back! Would you mind poppin' onto this chat? :P 23:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) SUP BRO? SUP BRO? (But then again... you aren't actually my brother...) :3 Dino2012! FEAR ME!!! ROAAAR!!! 12:30, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Why Was a Accused of Being A Sock? Hi, I was out cutting the grass, and when I came back to Brickipedia, I find I'm blocked for supposedly being a sock, though I don't have an account. I know it's my little brother King Akselo, he hates Berry, and wants to destroy Brickipedia. I would like the block to be removed because I know I'm innocent, it was my little brother, who is only 12 by the way. Is there something you can do? It's blocking me again, can you get it to stopDragonknight86 (talk) 00:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Pal *Gives LSCStealthNinja the pervert smile* :P Dragonknight86 (talk) 23:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) *Idk Dragonknight86 (talk) 23:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Mailbox Your probably wondering about the Mailbox page is. It's actually codeword for "Complaint Box". I needed to add it somewhere secret that no one knows where. So that's what it is. I might use this as my base operations center. Dragonknight86 (talk) 03:30, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty then thanks :) *Puts on porn links* :P I'm jk Dragonknight86 (talk) 00:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm LK901, a patroller and chat mod at brickimedia. --LK901 (talk) 12:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Dude its been like 3 or 4 years since I last spoken to you how have you been Its been too long since we have last spoken Dude its been like 3 or 4 years since I last spoken to you how have you been I did I am thinking of possibly reviving it and please note I am not into legos anymore besides the video games but thats it although i have been workin on wiki as well as singing a lot